The disclosure relates to a display emitting light using an organic Electro Luminescence (EL) phenomenon, and an electronic unit provided with this display.
High-performance display devices have been in demand as development of information and communication industry has been accelerated. Among the display devices is an organic EL device that has been attracting attention as a next-generation display device. The organic EL device has an advantage of having not only a wide viewing angle as well as excellent contrast, but also quick response time, to serve as a self-luminous-type display device.
The organic EL device has a configuration in which a plurality of layers are laminated. These layers are formed by, for example, vacuum deposition. Typically, there is a method of patterning a layer into a desired shape by interposing a mask with openings between an evaporation source and a substrate. In a case where a large organic EL device is formed using this method, it is necessary to employ a mask meeting the size of a substrate, namely, a large mask. As the mask increases in size, it becomes more flexible, and alignment becomes more difficult due to complication of transportation and the like, thereby decreasing an aperture ratio. For this reason, there has been a disadvantage of degradation in device characteristics. Also, material-utilization efficiency has been low.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 1997-167684 and 2002-216957, for example, each disclose a method of producing a pattern with heat transfer printing. However, there is a disadvantage of a high cost for overall manufacturing equipment, because a laser is used as a heat source.
Meanwhile, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. H11-40065 and H11-96911 each disclose a method of producing a plasma display panel display. In this method, ink in which a fluorescent material or the like is dissolved in a solvent is dropped directly onto a pixel, and thereby a phosphor layer or a reflective layer is formed. Specifically, a plurality of openings (discharge openings) are provided in one head, and a plurality of lines are formed by one scan. Therefore, material utilization efficiency is high, and it is possible to form a phosphor layer, with an inexpensive unit configuration.